Gods Of War
by Senkensha
Summary: Its from Piccolo's Point Of View. Normally I HATE writing A/U's but since this is about a man named Corsica taking over the world, I guess its a a/u *Sigh* Please Read and Review. I may actually start a series on it.


Gods of War Summary: This is from Piccolo's POV. This story is one I made up myself out of my own lil imagination. Corsica is MY character I made and this story has NO bearing on any of the DBZ storylines. But ya'll are smart enough to figure that out. If this story is well received, I may write another one. Emails are the only way I know for sure if a story is liked, or dislike.. so do me the courtesy of letting me know; kay? Kay.   
WARNING: Piccolo uses language (not like everyone here hasn't heard any of these from 3rd grade on up...) but if you have virgin eyes or beleive swearing is baaaad...then go back.. To me.. and to my boyfriends advice, Piccolo would not say Gee golly and shucky darns.   
So here it is... enjoy!   
  
Standard Disclaimer: Right. I own them.. and purple weasles fly out of the Presidents butt too.   
  
=======================================================================================================================  
  
((Feeling like its over, Feeling like theres no love, Feeling like its not easy, Feeling life's too tough))   
  
Glass shatters... a form flies out the opening.I look up and bare my teeth in a snarl.. this is it. I can feel it... this is the big one. Bigger than all the other ones. Frieza, Cell, any of them. I'm too old for this shit. But I have to. For Gohan... for Goku, Krillin,Trunks, Goten yeah.. even that loose screw Vejita. Even the human females, Bulma and Chichi..and the countless millions of humans this guy took out. There ain't gonna be wishing anyone back. Even IF I knew where to look for the fricken dragonballs... its too late.   
  
((Auto countdown to zero, take a ride on the nightmare machine, There aint gonna be heros, There aint gonna be anything))   
  
Corsica.. stupid name. Course if you take into consideration of all the other baddies we've fought.. this name is tame, normal. Human.To think this guy was once human...now even more powerful than Vejita, Gohan, Trunks and Goku combined. Corsica.. a genetically altered mind user, capable of telepathy, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, you name it and if its a mind trick, the asshole can do it. Not to mention he's got Ki to boot. Ain't that a kick in the teeth? This guy makes SSJ2 look like a temper tantrum by a 4 year old.   
I follow, of course I follow knowing its what he wants.He can't control me anymore.. once was enough. I managed to find and piece together a busted Psi inhibitor Bulma and her father had come up with on the fly when this guy first killed Trunks and Gohan. The way those two went would have made even Cell blanche.Castrating and Skinning yourself is not a way I'd want to go. I won't even discuss what he did to the women.   
I cram the inhibitor further into my ear and wince a bit. It's not something you'd want to wear the rest of your life.. the son of a bitch leaves one hell of a migrane after you take it out. But Bulma and her father did a good job of whipping one up and quickly too. It saved me.. and some of the others..Yamacha and Tien are still alive..if that means anything to anyone anymore. Both of them are no longer themselves; just mindless drones. Only doing what they're told to and even then that is to be debated.   
  
((Here it comes, Here comes the night, head in tonight, Here it comes, here comes he night, when we gonna fall down))   
  
Powering up, I launch myself after him. I can hear his insane laughter as he finds yet another powerless victim. Growling I try to pinpoint his location. He's hard to find, able to mask himself not only mentally, psionically, but also physically. Corsica could be standing in front of you while you were sitting there and you'd never know it. The scream I hear suddenly reaches a fervored and pain filled pitch... then its gone.   
I try to figure out which attack to use; nothing seems to work. Kamehameha was more like ha ha.Masenko no go. Spirit Bomb.. fuck it. There's too many to name.. and NONE of them worked.   
  
((Well we walk into silence, we shadow he sun, we will surrender to violence, and the damage is done, put away that gun))   
  
Vejita: dead... gutted himself with Trunks own sword.No senzu bean in the world could have saved him on that one.The expression on Vejitas face... even with our hatred between eachother, I pitied him. At least I got to say I was sorry before he died. He even forgave me. Hell, he even told me to say he forgave kakorroto..took him three days to die. Corsica had us all hostages at that time.   
Poor Goku had to watch what Corsica did to Chichi then to Bulma. At least Goten died quickly. He just blasted the kid into oblivion; him and trunks were just kids...   
Goku: always willing to give everyone at least one chance. He even gave me a chance... gave Frieza a chance too but we all know how that ended. He died slowly too.. eyes gouged out, tongue cut out... Corsica even did him the favor of removing some of his internal organs; kidneys, liver, lung.. some of his intestines. Yah, the sick fuck brought a whole new meaning to Instant transmission. Goku tried not to scream.. but in the end he did.. they all did.   
  
((I dont wanna be there I dont wanna be anywhere Here it comes, Here comes the night, head in tonight, Here it comes, here comes he night...))   
  
I find him.He's standing over a body, blood pouring from his lips. Did I mention he's a cannibal? White meat, dark meat ANY meat, he'll eat it. Right now I think he's chowing down on an arm.   
Corsica is an ordinary looking human; slightly graying hair, light tan skin,over muscled for an old man. He even wears normal human clothing if you can believe that. No crappy costume,no ridiculous outfit. It makes me want to retch at the thought of some normal looking human taking out millions of people, and nearly all the Z fighters.We've been fighting him for over a fucking year. A year...   
He spots me and cackles; the noise grates on my ears like metal nails on steel.He garbles something out that I basically ignore. I'm here to die fighting, and take him with me. If I have my way.I tell him to fuck off and fight me. He blinks at me and proceeds to continue eating. This of course pisses me off.I just start attacking him with what ever attack I know that comes to my mind. I hit him. With every god damn thing I've got. He does too. I know I don't stand a chance. I never thought I had one to begin with.But as the old ancient saying goes on ANY Planet; I'd rather die fighting on my feet, than on my knees.   
  
((We're fighting for the gods of war but what the hell we fighting for? we're fighting with the gods of war But I"m a rebel I'm not gonna fight no more no way))   
  
I'm wearing out.. fast. I chant my friends names over and over in my head as I feel my body, mind and spirit breaking down. Corsica's hurt too. But he still holds on. Each attack I toss at him, a name comes up. Krillin, Gohan, Goku, Vejita, Trunks, Goten, Yamacha, Tien... these names over and over.   
  
((Auto countdown to zero take a ride on the nightmare machine There aint gonna be heros There aint gonna be anything))   
  
He gets me. Right in the spine, I won't have time to regenerate. My legs go out from under me, my teeth grit as I hiss in pain and rage. I didn't even know what hit me.One minute he's standing there eating some human,the next he's at my back, his fist firmly wrapped around my spine. The fucker got me; and his laughter rings in my ears as he tears me apart piece by piece. I don't give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream. My arms, legs, eyes... I almost scream as he tears out my eyes. Instead I chant my friends names over and over again. That pisses him off. He uses his power to slow the blood loss, prolonging my death so he can regale to me what he did to them and how he did it, in great detail. I snarl at him to fuck off that its not pushing my buttons. Thatit long ago stopped pushing my buttons. He talks about what he's done to other people and I stop listening. I think to myself, searching for that tranquil spot in my soul..that solitary place not even a monster like him could ever touch.   
  
((Here it comes Here comes the night head in tonight Here it comes here comes he night))   
  
I'm coming guys. I will be there shortly. Gohan.. I took so much pride in the valiant way you fought; now I can tell you. Vejita, I'm coming to kick your ass, just for old times sake. Goku we'll spar again just for shits and kicks.Krillin, I'll try and intimidate you just because I know I can, and do. You always cracked me up Krillin. He's almost done. Corsica is the one we couldn't beat. Not individually, not as a team. I bet Frieza, King Cold, and Cell are all watching and laughing their asses off at all of us. Beaten by a simple Human.   
  
((We're fighting for the gods of war but what the hell we fighting for? we're fighting with the gods of war and I aint gonna fight no more))   
  
This time.. Earth is really doomed. But if you look at it..it was doomed to begin with. We all.. all of us just had it in our heads to try and save it. Even the ones who wanted to take it over. Like me, Vejita...even we saw the hope in this mudball....   
The gods of war... look down... and watch... the gods cry...now... its too dark to see though... my once sharp ears.. only pick up the sound of my own blood rushing from me.. my heart... slowing...   
We fought for the gods of war... and in the end.. we lost.   
  
((Stop fighting, for the gods of war What the hell we fighting for, We're fighting for the gods of war..... ))   
  
~~ The End~~ 


End file.
